Dead To The World
by LightOfTheDays
Summary: Okay, I can't think of a good summery without spoiling the story. Look inside for a general drift. For Omally, Lisa, Lisa, and Caraluna! I'm back people! (C.C. CarzUletmedrive) Casper, S&B, Liason, AlexisRic... COMPLETE!
1. 1

This is the first story I've done with a chapter outline. I like just writing as I go, but I got this idea right before I fell asleep, and decided to write it down, because I knew I'd forget it. So, I wrote out the plot, and then did a chapter outline to see how long it would be, and it came out at 7 chapters. I'm going to write all seven before I post, but I'll be sending them as I go to my betas. But my betas all know to STILL REPLY when I post… Right? LOL!!! This will seem incredibly strange, because this is S&B and not S&C. I usually only like Sonny and Carly, but I had the strangest urge to make Sonny and Brenda together. I've changed quite a bit (Don't I always?), but I don't think it'll be hard to follow.

Sonny and Brenda are married. Carly was never in town… Forget ALL of that (I don't believe I'm doing this)! Brenda was never thought dead, and never involved with Jax. Elizabeth is their only child.

Elizabeth was raped, but grew up in PC with her parents. She did date Lucky, and he was thought to be dead. She met Jason at Jake's, saved him in the snow, all that stuff. Everything was the same with them. She walked out on him back when Sonny faked his death. Minus Brenda being in the safe house. Brenda was the one handling the mob, and being the grieving widow.

Courtney was never involved with Jason. Ric was never involved with Elizabeth. Ric, Courtney, and Sonny are brothers and sister. All Corinthos. Ric isn't a reckless sociopath, and Courtney isn't a whiney, cheating, lying, stripping hoe. Courtney is married to Jasper Jax, and Ric is seriously dating Alexis Davis. Alexis and Sonny never "dated" or slept together. Kristina was born, but she's Ric's daughter. Alexis did hide her paternity with Ned, but now Ric knows the truth. Hope is Courtney and Jax's daughter. Her name's Hope because Courtney thought she could never conceive due to a past mob related accident. So, Hope Miracle Corinthos-Jacks was what they named her.

See, I told you it wouldn't be hard to remember. Okay, I'm posting this on LU, FFW, FF.Net, and the site I share with Ashley, Nathan, and Renee. Feel free to archive! If you want to post anywhere else, please ASK! This is an extremely long author's note! Okay, I'll stop now. Lots of love!

_Elizabeth: Great. Do you have any idea how foolish I feel right now? Do you even care that you've trampled my trust or that you've ruined any chance we ever had of being together? Or is that a small price to pay knowing you did your job the way Sonny wanted?   
  
Jason: I tried to warn you. I told you that there would be things that I can't tell you. Come on, I didn't like that I was hurting you and I was keeping secrets from you, but lives were at stake, and that's just part of my job.   
  
Elizabeth: Where does the truth fit in? Or the trust? I turned myself inside out to prove that I deserved both from you. And not only did you go and throw it in my face, you do something that makes it impossible for me to trust you.   
  
Jason: Look, you -- you have a right to be mad, but just try to understand this has nothing to do with you.   
  
Elizabeth: Uh-uh, no. Sorry. I'm here and I'm in it and I count. You know what the ironic thing is? Is that you actually did tell me the truth. I just didn't want to hear it. When you kept pushing me away and you warned me about who you really are, I should have listened instead of making you up in my head. But you are Sonny's ... Sonny's enforcer, first... last... and always. I hope it's enough._

"Elizabeth, your aunt was speaking to you. I'm sorry, Courtney. I have no idea what's wrong with her. Liz, are you okay?" Brenda touched her daughter's hand gently. Elizabeth's eyes shot up, and met Jason's across the table. He quickly looked away and asked his date a question. It was some woman she'd never met. She was actually quite beautiful, but Elizabeth couldn't help but feel jealousy.

"Oh, I'm sorry. What did you say, Aunt Courtney?" Elizabeth asked, plastering a fake smile on her face.

"I asked if you were going to be displaying any of your work at the local gallery again anytime soon?" Courtney took a bite of her spaghetti. She loved having weekly family dinners, but she knew why Liz was being so quiet. Usually, she was bubbling with energy like her mother, but today she was silent. It was because Jason had come, and worst of all… He had brought a date. Courtney knew that his date, Ashley, was just a friend. Nothing more. Ashley was actually in a serious relationship with Johnny, but he was out of town. So, Jason took Sonny up on his offer for dinner, and brought Ashley. Courtney had a feeling that Elizabeth didn't know all of that.

"Yes, I am. In about a month, I'll be having my own show at the Ritz Gallery. I've chosen an old piece, and several newer ones. Then, I'll be painting quite a few more," Elizabeth looked down at her plate, and only Jason noticed her depressed demeanor.

"So, Lizzie… Where were you when you spaced?" Elizabeth's uncle, Ric, asked with a smile. Elizabeth locked eyes with Jason, but quickly looked away.

"No where special," Elizabeth shook her head, and forced a fork of the pasta into her mouth. Jason and Ashley stood, and smiled at everyone else.

"Well, we'll be on our way. Ashley's tired, and I want to get some work done," They left without another word. Elizabeth brightened immediately.

"Sorry, but having your EX at dinner with some girl is kind of a drag," Elizabeth took a bite of her garlic bread, as everyone laughed.

"Liz, could you watch the girls? We want to go dancing," Brenda asked, hoping she'd be okay with it.

"Of course! Hope, and Krissy are angels!" Elizabeth tickled the little blonde girl next to her. Hope Miracle. She was a spitting image of her mother. She would be Jax and Courtney's only child. Courtney had been in an explosion. The same one that killed her father's first wife, and child. She had ended up with internal damage, and was told that she would never conceive. Their daughter was their Hope, and their Miracle. Kristina was an angel of her own. Her mother's and father's saving grace. Kristina Grace.

"Oh, you're the angel! Are you sure? I mean, you could come, and Jason could watch them," Brenda stood, and began clearing the dishes. Courtney nodded, and stood to help her. Alexis followed suit. Liz just sat, and let her mother, and Aunts clear the table. Well, actually Alexis wasn't her Aunt. Yet. But that didn't matter. She was family. Plus, it was only a matter of time before Ric proposed and they got married.

"I'm positive. I feel like just sitting at home, and playing with toddlers. The world is so innocent, and clear for them. It's just a beautiful place, but when you grow up, you gain knowledge. That knowledge taints that beauty. It makes you see the world as we see it. As a dangerous place full of ugliness. But they see it as it is," Elizabeth sighed, and got the girls out of their high chairs. She moved to the living room, and sat on the floor with them. She could tell they'd both fall asleep soon.

"Elizabeth, is that how you see the world? Through a child's eye?" Sonny asked, generally curious as to where this conversation was going.

"No, papa. I see the world just like all of you. I see it as an ugly, disgusting place full of danger. I'm just saying that, that's not how the world is. We just take all the things in our head, and it forces us to see the world as we do. But they see it as a beautiful, glorious place. That's what the world is. To bad we can't see it like them. I'd give almost anything to see it as they do. To go back, and preserve the image in my mind. It's horrible that soon they will also lose sight of what's true. I wish with all my heart that I could prevent it, but I know that it would just prove futile. So, I'll just stick to wishing on my star to make it happen. Although, I know it won't, I'll wish for Hope, and Kristina. Just for them," Elizabeth stared at the small girls playing with their little dolls. Elizabeth smiled, and watched them. The adults just listened to her, and watched. They didn't know what to say. She had said it all, and none of them could disagree. Brenda kissed her daughter's head before heading for the door.

"Okay, we won't be long. I just want to pop into this place to hear a new potential client, and I'm dragging the entire gang along. I love you," Brenda headed out the door, and was followed by everyone else. Elizabeth smiled, and waved good bye. She saw Jason get off the elevator as they got on right before the front door shut. Elizabeth bit her lip, and turned back to the little girls.

Elizabeth laid Kristina into the second crib upstairs. She was glad that her father had put both cribs into the spare room for when the girls were there. She flipped on the baby monitors, and clipped the other one onto her jeans. She quietly walked down the stairs, and saw a woman's figure sitting on the desk in the living room. The woman was masked, and Elizabeth had no way of knowing who it was.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Elizabeth's voice was strong and clear. It showed no signs of fear, and it didn't break once.

"Your going to be my warning, got that? Come with me. We're going for a quick walk as your parents and those people return. They'll find you missing, and begin to panic. Then, you'll ride up in the elevator. Simple," The woman's voice was soft, but cold. Elizabeth nodded. She knew not to fight. She had been a warning enough times to know to just go along with it. The woman took Elizabeth down the stairs, as everyone arrived home. She heard Brenda frantically calling her name, and pulled out her cell phone.

"Morgan," Jason's voice was gruff and to the point.

"Go into the hall, and wait for the elevator. A surprise will be waiting for you. Don't ask questions or you'll be sorry," The call was disconnected, and Jason did as told. He knew how to handle this life. The mob was an easy task for him. Jason waited as the elevator doors slid open slowly. His left hand was on his gun, ready to shoot. He froze. Elizabeth was spiraled across the elevator floor. Jason checked her pulse, and made sure she was breathing she was. Jason gently smacked her cheeks, and tried to wake her. He got no response. He tried calling her name, but he still got no response.

Elizabeth was dead to the world, and she wouldn't wake up.


	2. 2

Please, remember that Liz hasn't slept with Zander again or anything. This is about a month after she left Jason. Emily is around, no cancer…. Things like that. Zander is obviously alive, and still has no memory. Thanks for all the replies to the last chapter! You all rock!

Brenda wrapped her arms around herself as she watched the doctors and nurses work on her daughter through the glass. It was times like this that she almost wished she had just taken Elizabeth and walked away long ago. It was times when her daughter was laying in a hospital bed unconscious that she wished she had left the mob when Elizabeth was born. Not that she was the one in the mob. Nope, that was her husband. Brenda looked over her shoulder. Courtney was asleep, resting her head on Jax's shoulder. Sonny was pacing back and forth. Alexis and Ric had taken Hope, and Kristina to Ned and Lois's gatehouse. They had agreed to watch the girls for as long as needed.

Jason had disappeared right after they had brought Elizabeth in. He had found her, rode in the ambulance with her, and then vanished. Brenda knew their history. Her daughter talked to her. She knew the effect it had on her when he would leave town, or when they hid Sonny's death from her. It WAS her father for god's sake. She had done it right along side them though. She knew that Jason's feelings for Elizabeth were as strong as Elizabeth's feelings for him. And that's saying something. She couldn't imagine how Jason had dealt with all the feelings. She knew Jason, and she knew that he didn't like to deal with his feelings. He would go out, and get drunk. Or get into fights. Or bury himself in work until he was beyond exhaustion. He had been doing all three lately. It hurt Brenda to see her best friend, and her daughter in so much pain. But she was powerless in the situation. Just like she was powerless in this one. There was nothing she could do to help Elizabeth right now.

"Mr. And Mrs. Corinthos?" A young girl stepped out of the room. The doctors were leaving, and Brenda felt Sonny's arms wrap around her.

"That's us," She whispered, scared of what she might be told.

"You can visit your daughter now. She's stable, but she's in a coma. I'm going to be her primary physician, Dr. Brittany Moon. A drug was injected into your daughter through the vein in her left arm. We have failed to identify the drug. Unless we can ID the drug, we can't find a counter drug. Right now, we have her on basic antibiotics, and IV fluids. Her heart, and breathing is being monitored, along with any brain activity. We're hoping to run more tests, and find out what the drug is. If we can, we'll know what to use to over-ride it. If we can't, we'll have to discuss other options," Elizabeth's doctor kept an even tone, and never lost eye contact with Sonny and Brenda.

"You said that I could see her now, right?" Brenda asked, her voice trembling. The doctor nodded.

"Yes, you may. I need one of you to fill out some forms," Sonny nodded, and the doctor led him towards the desk as Brenda slipped into her daughter's room. Brenda quietly sat in one of the red, uncomfortable, plastic chairs. She hesitated before taking one of Elizabeth's motionless hands.

"Hey, baby girl. It's mom. You knew that though, didn't you? Yeah, I'm scared Liz. I'm so scared. Your so full of life, and you have such a beautiful life ahead of you. I wish I knew who did this to you. I'll kill them with my own hands for doing this to you. You're an angel, Elizabeth. You're my angel. Why would anyone want to hurt you? I know why. I know why they hurt you. They hurt you because of the business. Your father's business. I'm not going to blame your father. He'll blame himself enough for the both of us. I love him. You know that I love him with every fiber in me, but it's so hard. When I found out I was pregnant, I was going to leave Sonny. I was just going to walk away, but I didn't. I loved him to much, and I knew he'd love you. He does, and so do I. When you were born, and I first saw your face-- I was mesmerized, Liz. Your were captivating. You still are. I held you in my arms, and I knew I had to keep you safe. I told Sonny that I was leaving, and he told me to do what I thought was best. I stayed. I knew you needed Sonny, and me. I knew you would be happy, and you told me so many times that you were. Elizabeth, please. Wake up, honey. Please, wake up. I'm begging you to open you beautiful eyes. Baby, please," Brenda kissed her hand, and stood. Wiping at the tears that flowed down her cheeks. As soon as the door opened, Courtney held her tightly. Brenda gripped Courtney, and sobbed. At first she hadn't liked her sister in law, but she learned that she was a person who had made mistakes. She was trying to be different.

"Sonny, why don't you go in? I'll sit out here with Brenda, ok?" Courtney nodded her encouragement at her brother who had just finished filling out papers. Sonny touched Brenda's shoulder gently before going into see his daughter. He looked over his shoulder out the glass window. Courtney had led Brenda over to the couch in the waiting room. Jax was handing them each coffee, and Brenda was still crying on Courtney's shoulder. Sonny sat down in the same chair Brenda had, and didn't hesitate as he took Elizabeth's hand.

"Elizabeth, I'm not going to demand that you wake up. None of this is your fault. It's not mine either. It's whoever injected that drug into your system. Normally, I'd blame myself. I'd say it was my fault because I'm in the mob. Because of all the mistakes I've made. You taught me not to do that, Elizabeth. You taught me that my job doesn't make me a bad person, because I can love. I love you, more then you'll ever know. You understand what I do, and you love me despite it. Your always by my side. I can always depend on you. My baby girl. My only child. I remember how you listened, and understood about Lily. You comforted me, and told me that you didn't want me sad. Liz, I wish you'd wake up. You were only five then, but it makes no difference. You were there for me. Your always there for the people you care about. Your honest, and caring. You understand people's pain, and you don't sugar coat things. Your upfront, and loyal. You don't pretend to be someone your not. Your you, and that's all there is to it, right? You're my daughter and I love you. I'm not good with words…. Not like you or your mother. Just know that I love you, and I'll always be there for you. It's getting late, baby. I'll see you tomorrow," Sonny stood and kissed her head as there was a knock on the door. The door slowly opened to reveal Emily Bowen-Quartermaine. Recently Divorced-- Again.

"Mr. Corinthos, I was wondering if I could sit with her for just a minute. I won't be late, I swear. I know that it's late, and it's been a hard night. I was at Ned and Lois's when Alexis and Ric came to drop off the girls. They told me what happened, and brought me over. I just want a minute," Emily blinked back tears and bit her lip. Sonny could easily see that she was fighting as hard as she could not to cry.

"Of course, Emily. Take all the time that you need," Sonny kissed Elizabeth's hand and shut the door quietly behind him. He hugged his brother, and sat next to his wife. Brenda clung to him like a life line. Emily slid into the seat Sonny had just sat in.

"Oh, Lizzie! I don't know what to say. I mean, there's nothing I can say to bring you out of this. If there was, your parents would have said it. I'm sure of that. I need to confide in you-- I still love Zander. I know that I just got back in town, and I'm trying to let him have his life. He doesn't remember me, and that kills me. I've tried to help him, but he says that he apparently made to many mistakes in his life, and he's starting over. I don't think he'll let me part of his new life. When I first saw him outside of Kelly's, I hugged him so tight. And for a minute, he hugged me back. Listen to me rambling about my dead love life, and you're here in a coma. I'm a horrible best friend, aren't I? I just-- I have no one else to turn to. Your mother is so close to my family, and you were the first person to really break through my walls. I love you so much, Elizabeth. Look, I'm going to go. I'm going to take your advice and find Zander. I love you," Emily wiped away her tears, and walked out. She heard Courtney, Alexis, Ric, and Jax trying to get Brenda to go home and sleep. She approached the group, and found Sonny missing.

"Hey, Bren. They're right, you should go home. Elizabeth wouldn't want us to exhaust ourselves. She'd probably yell at us, and we all know it. Look, I need a ride home. Why don't we all go," Brenda nodded, stood, and hung her daughter's best friend. They both cried on each other's shoulders. Sonny emerged off the elevator, and his cell phone rang.

"Corinthos," Sonny's voice was raspy, and quiet.

"I'm going out of town for awhile," Jason's voice matched Sonny's.

"Take care of yourself, Jason," Sonny whispered, and he looked over at the group.

"Take care of her, Sonny," Jason whispered back. The call disconnected, and Sonny rubbed a hand over his face. His family, and Emily stared back at him, curious about the call. Hoping it was good news for Elizabeth. Answers to their questions. It was the opposite.

"Jason left town," Sonny's voice was still incredibly raspy, and he cleared his throat. "Bren, I think he's finally broken," Brenda nodded at her husband, and clutched Emily's hand. Courtney wrapped an arm around Brenda's shoulders, and her other arm around Sonny. Jax wrapped his arms around his wife. Ric wrapped his arms around Emily and Alexis, and Alexis placed her arms around Sonny and Ric. They stood there in a small circle, holding each other. Each praying for Elizabeth. Some crying and sobbing, some comforting. All of them were equally upset.

Jason waited for the nurse to check Elizabeth's stats for the last time that night, and for the hallway to empty. He closed the curtain over her window, and sat next to her bed. He actually hadn't left the hospital at all. He was shocked that there wasn't a guard on her door, but he figured it was just because Sonny was to out of it to think about it. Usually Jason reminded him, but not this time. Jason needed easy access to her room, and would always be lurking in nearby shadows. He'd expose himself if he needed to for her safety. Till then he'd see her only at night. He'd stay with her until morning, and then slip out.

"Hey, Princess," Jason sat by her side, and talked. He talked until his voice was beginning to disappear, and morning came.


	3. 3

I wanted to thank everyone who Beta Read for me. You've all done more for me then you know. I love you all lots, and lots.

"Hey, Elizabeth… Oh, Honey! Liz, I'm so scared. I've never been this scared in my entire life. I feel like I can't breathe. I'm so scared that you'll give up. You're a Corinthos, Elizabeth. You have to fight. I promise you that life is worth it. I'll do anything for you to wake up. I love you more then I've ever said. You know that, don't you? Your what holds this entire family together. You what holds each of us together. Not just your mother, father, me, and Ric-- Not just us, but Alexis, and Jax also. I know that you may not realize it, but your so special. Without you, we'd all be lost. Our lives would be blank, and void of anything worth smiling about. That's pathetic of me to say… Especially as a mother. It's just-- I mean, Elizabeth your so special. You're the light, and truth of each of us. I know for a fact that you don't know how important you are to us. You had no way of knowing. I mean, we've never told you or showed you. Maybe, you did know it. You had this way of knowing things-- Of understanding. I never got it before, but I do now. I've made so many mistakes, Liz. So many… Like after the accident, and I left town. I lied, cheat, and stole. I was like that when I came back to town. Then, I met my newborn niece, Elizabeth. You were so beautiful, honey. Right then, and there-- I changed. I was different. I felt it inside of me. I was a god-mother, and an aunt to a beautiful, perfect angel named Elizabeth Imogene Corinthos," Courtney took a deep breath, and Jax squeezed her shoulders out of support.

"I've seen you laying in a hospital bed before, and I've been there myself. More then enough times. It never gets easier for the people watching you lay there in that bed. It only gets harder. I'm already crashing, Elizabeth. You were my savior. You kept me from ending up dead in an alley somewhere. You gave me the life that I have. I was a drunk hoe before you were born, but you saved me. You gave me a beautiful daughter, a wonderful husband, and the best family anyone could ever ask for. Thank you, Elizabeth, Thank you so much. I love you," Courtney broke down, and sobbed. Jax wrapped his arms around her tightly, and his Australian accent broke through. He was talking to Elizabeth.

"Even the strongest of people break, Elizabeth. I may not be the best uncle, but I try to be there if you need me. Maybe it's to late for me to be the heart broken uncle, but I am. I'm heartbroken that your laying in this bed. You should be out living your life. Not laying here lifeless. This isn't you! I promise, if--When you wake up, I'll be the uncle I should have been in the beginning," Jax's voice was thick, and gruff. He clutched onto Courtney, as she sobbed. They'd picked up the girls, and all spent the night at the Corinthos Penthouse along with Alexis, Kristina, and Ric. Sonny and Brenda had welcomed the company.

"Okay, beautiful. We're going to go. I see some of your friends waiting outside. We love you," Courtney kissed her forehead, and Jax held Courtney to him as they headed towards the family that was spread across various couches in the waiting room. Lucky stood from where he sat talking to Sonny. Sonny nodded, and Lucky crept into Elizabeth's room.

"Elizabeth, I know that I've been distant lately. I'm sorry, but it was for your own good. I wanted to give you and Jason the shot at love that you deserved. The chance to be truly happy that I took away the first time. It was stupid of me, and I'm sorry. I know that I apologized for not loving you, for developing feelings for Sarah, for ruining our wedding, and for sleeping with your sister-- But I never apologized for taking away your chance at love with Jason. I know you wanted it, but I was stupid and selfish. I wanted love, and I knew you would give it to me freely. I knew somewhere inside of me that I had loved you. I wanted to get that back, I really did. I just couldn't. I wanted what we used to have-- What you and Jason had. I was horrible, Elizabeth. I was conniving, rude, controlling, selfish, and practically evil. I took away your chance at love and happiness. I only did it to try and keep me happy. Then, I thought that Sarah would make me happy. I didn't want you to suffer, so I stuck by you. I made you suffer worse then I had ever imagined. I'm sorry, Elizabeth, I'm so sorry. Emily called everyone last night. She could barely talk. She was crying so hard. She called my girlfriend, Lydia. You haven't had a chance to really meet her, right? She wanted to come in and talk to you. To see you, and try and help. I wanted to talk to you, and your family about it first. Your father thought it would be alright, but I still wanted to ask you. Emily even forced herself to call Zander. It hurt her to do it, but she did it for you. We all love you so much, Elizabeth. You're the shining star of our group. We're the four musketeers, right? Don't break that, because you could never be replaced. Nikolas is waiting to come in, and I need to get to work. I love you, Liz. You better wake up soon," Lucky squeezed her hand, and held the door open as his brother walked past him. Lucky offered a small reassuring smile.

"Hey. I'm not going to be long winded and poetic like everyone else is probably being. I'm at my wits end, Elizabeth. I'm planning my wedding with Gia, and I need you to be there. I need you in it, and that means you need to wake up. How are we all supposed to survive, and live our lives when your laying in this bed? I don't know how any of us are supposed to go about our lives. Tell me how, Elizabeth. Tell me what you want us to do. I don't know! For once in my life, I'm out of my mind. So, help me. Please, wake up. Elizabeth, just open your eyes. Please," Nikolas whispered, his voice broke as he talked. He stood and kissed her hand. He hugged his brother, and they left the hospital without another word. Brenda stood to go visit Elizabeth, when her doctor stopped her.

"Mrs. Corinthos, Hello. Mr. Corinthos, how are your guys holding up?" Brittany Moon glanced into her patients room, and then back at her parents.

"As well as can be expected," Sonny's voice was hoarse, and dark circles were under the entire family's eyes.

"Well, that's understandable. Your daughter's case isn't worsening, but it's not getting better either. There has been no change at all. We've also had no luck in identifying the drug, or finding a proper counter drug. I've been working with everyone you've sent over, Mr. Corinthos. We've still had no luck. I recommend that any family and friends get in and see her as soon as possible," Brittany stopped talking as her pager went off. "I'm sorry, I've got to get to the ER. I'll be by to talk to you tomorrow, or later today. Goodbye,"

Jason waited in the shadows as usual, and snuck into her room like the night before. He sat on the edge of her bed, and ran his fingers over her face. Her face was emotionless. Nothing had changed. Not a hair on her head had moved. That troubled him deeply, because Elizabeth was a free spirit. This was a shell of Elizabeth Corinthos, and that actually scared him.

"Okay, Princess… Time to open your eyes," Jason sat on the edge of her bed all night talking to her. He snuck out the next morning. No one knew he was there. He had talked, and caressed her all night.

He never got one single response.


	4. 4

For Renee -- Not only did you beta this story for me, but you listened to me vent when I needed it the most. Thank you, Renee. Thank you to everyone who has replied! Oh, and Lurkers? Please, just reply. It doesn't take long, I swear! Thank you to my wonderful beta readers! Your each more special then you know!

"Elizabeth, I know that I'm not technically your Aunt. I know that I did some awful things to your Uncle. I lied to him. I hid his daughter from him. I was wrong, and stupid. That affected you also, and I want to apologize. I'm sorry, Elizabeth. I'm glad your in Kristina's life. You're a ray of sunshine in all of our lives. We all love you, more then you may ever know. It's a scary concept to know that your laying in a coma. I hate feeling powerless, you know? For the longest time, I felt like I didn't belong in your family. Despite Ric trying to tell me otherwise. You were the first person, other then Ric, to really accept me into the family. You laughed with me, and told me embarrassing stories about the family. You helped everyone else accept me. If it wasn't for you, I might not be part of the Corinthos Family. Now, all Ric has to do is make it legal. It can't be that hard. I mean, we're both lawyers. We know the law, and how to make things legal. Why can we make me a legal family member? Oh, why won't he marry me? Listen to me rambling! Elizabeth, I'm a rational person. I like to always be level headed if I can be. I mean, it's not always possible. I try to be as rational as possible at all times. Although, sometimes that's not very rational. Anyway, you need to wake up. We all need you, ok? We're each a mess, and we all miss you so much. Can you please wake up?" Alexis turned to look at the door, as Ric entered. There were dark circles under his eyes. Like the ones under her eyes, and everyone else in the Corinthos Family.

"Hey, Lizzie. Your art show isn't to far away. Don't you have some paintings to do? Look, I'm far worse with words then your father or Jason. I just--- I need you to wake up, ok? We all do," Ric stopped, a lump of emotion kept him from speaking anymore. Alexis nodded at him, and gave him a sad smile. Everyday they sat in the waiting area right outside of Elizabeth's room after the girls were dropped off at Ned and Lois's house. Every night, they'd all crash at Sonny and Brenda's penthouse after someone picked the girls up. It was always early in the morning when they headed for the hospital, and late at night when they returned to the penthouse. Alexis led Ric out of the room by the hand, and let Lucky lead Lydia in past them.

"Elizabeth, this is my girlfriend, Lydia. She wanted to stop in and talk to you for a little bit. I'll give you privacy, and be back in a couple of minutes. We don't want to stay to long. I'm sure other people want to get in here. Elizabeth is quite popular," Lucky kissed the top of Lydia's head, and closed the door softly behind him. Lydia fidgeted in her chair for a minute.

"I'm Lydia. I've been dating Lucky for a little while, and I think I'm really in love with him. I grew up in a mansion, and my parents gave me whatever I wanted. As long as I never bothered them. I became bitter, and spoiled. When I got to Port Charles, I was down right evil. I met Lucky almost right away, and he caught onto my game. He knew that I was more hurt then anything. He broke through the walls that I had built around me for years, and years. It took a lot for him to do, but he did it. You're the only girl that Lucky was ever seriously in love with, and I wanted to thank you. Thank you for teaching him how to really love, I guess. I mean, you were his first love. That's special. That's something you always keep with you. Lucky's my first love also, but I hope that he's more then that. I hope he's my forever love. You know, I never used to talk like this. About first loves, true loves, forever loves, or love in general. I never believed in it. I thought that love was just a lie that people told. Parents, and Children. Men and Woman. Lucky taught me different. He forced me to let him love me. He told me that he made a huge mistake in his past. He told me that he kept you from your chance at true and forever love. He's really sorry about it. I believe that you can always have a second chance. Just wake up and take it," Lydia stood, and smiled at Lucky who was watching through the window. Lydia let Gia in as she left. Apparently Lucky was right, Elizabeth was popular.

"Hey girly girl! Look, Liz… You need to wake up and be my maid of honor. I was debating between you and Emily, but I want you to be my maid of honor. Not only have you been there for me and Nikolas lately, but the fact that Emily used to be in love with my future husband isn't a good thing. I'm kidding. I mean, I do want you to be my maid of honor. But in order to be my maid of honor, you have to wake up. I hate to go, but I do have to get to work. It sucks, and I feel horrible. Please forgive me. Elizabeth, you have to wake up. Your scaring me, and I need you. Whether you know that or not. I do need you," Gia waved at Zander to come in. He'd been watching silently from across the waiting area. He slowly, and silently entered. Gia just smiled at him as she left. Not a real smile, a fake one that she had plastered onto her face.

"Hey, Elizabeth. Remember, telling me about Emily? How I was so in love with her? I can feel it, but I can't remember her or our love. It hurts me not to be with her, especially when I hear her messages on my machine. She sounds so hurt, and broken. I want to fix it, and make her happy. I feel it in me, but I can't remember any of the time I ever spent with her. It's in the back of my mind, but nothing will trigger it. She threw her arms around my neck at Kelly's. Right after she got back. I hugged her back, and it felt right. I wish I would just remember, and we could be together. I've made so many mistakes apparently in my past. I want to start over, and I don't know if that can include her. I'm not sure. I need to figure out who I am now. Elizabeth, I need you to wake up and tell me what to do," Zander squeezed her hand, and left the room without another word.

"Hello, Mr. And Mrs. Corinthos. I see that you and your family are holding up well. I also see that Elizabeth has been getting lots, and lots of visitors. That's good. There has still been no change in your daughter's condition. The drug in her system seems to be unidentifiable. There's nothing we can do for her unless we know what the drug is. I've tried breaking it down, but I've gotten no where. Men that you've sent over have tried to break it down, and have had no luck. It's on a touch and go basis," Dr. Moon stared at the couple as the tried to absorb the information being thrown at them.

"Thank you doctor," Sonny whispered. Elizabeth's doctor knew she was being dismissed, and promptly left. Brenda knew in her heart of hearts that Elizabeth was in grave danger. They all knew.

Jason slipped in un-noticed. He was good at it. Another mob skill. She was as fragile looking as ever. Her skin was pale, and her hair was greasy. She hadn't moved at all. Well, her hand had been moved. That was from people holding her hand as they talked to her. Some people smoothed her hair, and the nurses moved her arms to run blood tests. But she never moved. Her eyes remained shut all the time. He knew all this, because he watched her. He guarded her, but no one ever saw him. Everyone thought he was out of town. In Italy, or France. No one knew that he was protecting Elizabeth 24/7.

"Hey, Princess. Don't you think that it's time to wake up? I know that you believe in beauty sleep, but come on! Your beginning to scare me. Your family and friends are a wreck. Don't you get it that we all need you, Elizabeth? Even I do. I stay away from you, but I still watch you. I make sure your okay. For my own sanity. Do you ever feel my presence? Do you ever feel the heat of my eyes on you? I don't want anything to ever happen to you. I look away, and the guard disappears. Your taken, and some drug is stabbed into your system. Now, you won't wake up. Do you see why I'm always guarding you? Protecting you with my life? Don't you get it, Elizabeth? You need to wake up," Jason was stopped by a steady high pitched beeping type tone. It was Elizabeth's heart monitor.

Elizabeth was flat lining.


	5. 5

Thanks to everyone who beta read. Thanks to Renee for letting me vent. I think this is a record. I did the first 4 chapters of this all yesterday, and hopefully I'll get the last 3 done today. It's 6/13, and I started writing yesterday. I'm sorry, I'm proud of myself for getting this done so fast. Lots of love

"Mr. And Mrs. Corinthos," Brittany Moon called out breathlessly. She knew she'd find them outside of Elizabeth's room. Brenda had her hand on Elizabeth's doorknob.

"Please, call me Sonny," Sonny laced his fingers with Brenda's and forced himself to flash his dimples.

"Sonny… I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but we are beginning to fear that Elizabeth may never wake up," Brenda gripped Sonny's shoulder for support. Jax and Ric quickly went and helped hold her up. Sonny shook his head, and the doctor left. Jax slowly helped Brenda into Liz's room, and he was dismissed with a wave of Brenda's hand.

"Honey, listen to me. Can you hear me, Elizabeth? I need you to wake up. I need to open your eyes. I'm scared, Lizzie. I'm so terrified. I can't stop shaking, and I can't breathe. You flat lined last night. The hospital called, and my heart stopped beating. God, you can't give up. You can't leave me. You can't leave me, or your father. Or any of us. We all need you to much, Elizabeth. Oh, god. My baby," Brenda gripped Elizabeth's hand as she sobbed uncontrollably. Brenda's body shook violently. Courtney watched threw the glass, and her heart broke more with each of Brenda's pain filled sobs. She wanted to go in, and help Brenda. But she knew. She knew that Brenda needed this. She needed to cry, and prepare herself for the worse. Just in case. They all did.

Jason hid in the shadow of the chapel. He had seen Brenda break down, but he had no idea what the doctor had said. He had followed Sonny into the chapel. He leaned against in the wall in the darkest corner. Candle light flickered across Sonny's face. Tears ran freely down Sonny's cheeks.

"God, I've asked for so much. I've come to you millions of times asking you to save my family. Praying that you don't make them pay for my sins. I'm the one that has gone against you. Not Courtney, Brenda, and not my daughter. Elizabeth knows right from wrong. Sure, she's made mistakes. We all have. She's a good kid, and she deserves to live her life. Take me. Place me in that bed. Hook me up to all the machines. Make my heart stop beating. Just let her live. Let her paint, and laugh. Let her smile light up the entire room. Let her eyes shine brightly when she's truly happy. Let her find the truth, and trust in us all. She's trusted you her entire life. Don't let her down. Take me! Put me in her place! Punish me for my sins! I'm the one that you want!" Sonny paused, as he struggled to breathe.

"Please, God, Please. Save my daughter. Save Elizabeth,"

I'm sorry that was so short! I know, I know. Bad, Sam, Bad. But the chapters before this were long, right? So, I'm entitled to a short chapter or two. I don't know how long the next 2 (and last 2) chapters will be. Lots of Love!


	6. 6

Okay, Again I want to thank everyone who has been beta reading this! Thanks for the reviews! A Note To Those Beta Reading This : I STILL WANT YOU TO REPLY! And here's a note for all you lurkers (people who read, but don't reply…. I know your there!!) : Please, try replying. It's not as bad as you may think. It doesn't take a lot of time, and it's painless! I swear! Renee, I can be quite cynical myself, but I hope you like this anyway. Thanks again for everything! Like always, Lots of love!

Sonny looked at the group around him. His family. His wife was on his right, clutching his hand with a death grip. Brenda had been through so much as his wife. Their past was pure magic. Something that would keep people up at night trying to figure out. The day he had married her was the best day of his life. Brenda had suffered her fair share of problems due to his job. But she always survived. Brenda was so strong. His sister was on his left, she had looped her arm through his, and was holding onto her husband. She was being so strong. He knew as well as the rest of the family that Elizabeth was what had saved Courtney. Not the rehabs she had been in, or all the rude awakenings she had gone through. No, it was Elizabeth. Sonny looked towards Ric. His little brother. Ric was being so strong. Ric had given Elizabeth's art career a jump start. She had always been talented, but he had shown it to the world. Sonny turned to look at Jax. His brother in law. The man that had righted the wrongs in his sister's life. Elizabeth had saved her, but Jax had done the rest of the work. He was Courtney's husband. The father of Courtney's only child. The only child she could ever have. Jax had given her that. All of that, and so much more. He had given her everything she had every possibly dreamed of and more. He gave her love. Alexis wasn't technically family. But she was family. Plus, it was only a matter of time before Ric made it legal. Alexis had lied to Ric, and hid his daughter from him. She had betrayed Ric's trust, and withheld the truth. She had let Ned play dress up, and pretend to be Kristina's daughter for awhile. But then she went face to face with Ric, and told him the truth. She had given him the greatest gift in the end. Love and a Family.

Brenda saw everybody in their own thoughts. The pain within her was overwhelming. She had cried all the tears she could possibly cried in Elizabeth's room. Courtney came in a few minutes after she had broken down. Courtney had held her, and let her cry. She seemed to understand that Brenda needed to cry. Courtney had really stepped up lately. She had gone way above the call of duty. She had offered to deal with any paperwork, and doctors from now on. Alexis said that she would deal with any and all legal things. Alexis had apologize profusely to the entire family for any trouble she had caused by hiding Kristina's paternity. Jax told her that he would have people taking care of the penthouse, even though Sonny's men could be. No one was in the right frame of mind to care. Ric was helping with legal things. And Jax offered to fly more doctors in from anywhere in the world. The family was coming together. For Elizabeth.

Courtney blinked back her tears, and closed her eyes. Trying to block the pain out. She wished she could go back in time. She would just pick up drink after drink. She wouldn't think twice about it. Not that it was a bad idea. Not at all, but Courtney had promised Elizabeth that she would never pick up another drink. She refused to carry drinks for anyone else. She would never touch another bit of liquor as long as Elizabeth was alive. Jax was her life line, though. He kept her sane through everything. Especially now. He held her together, and tried to do that for the entire family. He'd let everyone shatter, and he'd pick up the pieces. He was her other half. Her better half. She opened her eyes, and they fell upon her brothers. Ric, and Sonny Corinthos. Ric was a guitar playing lawyer. Loving and soft spoken. Understanding and forgiving. Sonny was king of the mob, and a coffee importer. Strong, and Protective. Insightful, and Charming. They were her brothers, and she wouldn't change them even if she could. Courtney closed her eyes and thought of Brenda and Alexis. Alexis was putting everyone else ahead of herself. A lot like Jax was. As if they weren't truly Elizabeth's family. They were, and Courtney made a note to make sure they knew that. Alexis wanted to make sure everything was taken care of, and that everyone knew she was there to do anything anyone needed. She was so strong, and Courtney knew that she had to be a mess inside. She was pushing her emotions aside, and putting everyone else first. Brenda had been so strong, but she was Elizabeth's mother. She had finally broken, and Courtney was glad that she was letting her in. Brenda was a beauty, and was stronger then she knew. She was lost. They were all lost without Elizabeth.

Jax watched his wife carefully. He knew she was on the verge of crying, and pulled her a bit closer to him. He moved a bit, and wrapped both arms around her. He held her tightly to his body. Courtney was trying to be strong. She wanted to be there. To do something. In the end they were all helpless. All they could do was support each other and pray for Elizabeth. When he had first met Courtney, Elizabeth was 4 years old. Courtney was trying to be good, but Jax could see she was still broken. She was sitting at the bar at Luke's staring into a glass of Russian vodka. She was oblivious to everyone around her. Luke helpfully told him that she hadn't touched, but stared into it for the past 3 hours. She was a Corinthos. Courtney was strong. Always had been. Alexis was playing super woman, just like Courtney. She didn't know her place, but wanted to fix everyone. Jax understood the feeling. He felt it a lot lately. The Corinthos family was complicated. Sonny and Brenda were each falling apart. Jax and Ric had been dealing with a hysterical Sonny, Courtney was comforting a hysterical Brenda. Ric was keeping quiet, and doing what he needed to do. They were all doing as well as anyone could expect of them.

Alexis looked at the Corinthos family. She felt like an outsider. Even though Ric was holding her hand. She saw Jax pull Courtney closer to him. Brenda was beginning to doze off, resting her head on Sonny's shoulder. They were all beyond exhaustion. But Alexis knew that after everyone else passed out each night, Brenda went into Elizabeth's room and cried. She was on the edge, and the smallest thing could push her over. Sonny was being as strong as could ever be expected. Stronger then she would ever be if it was Kristina laying in that bed. She was a big mess as it was. Ric was being protective, and way more loving then usual. Which was saying a lot, because he was usually extremely loving on a regular basis. Jax was being strong, and holding Courtney together. He was the only thing keeping her from breaking into millions, and millions of pieces.

Ric clutched Alexis's hand. She was keeping him together. She was keeping him sane. Not listening to Elizabeth take steady breaths or listening to her heart beat. Listening to Alexis take steady breaths, and listening to Alexis's heart beat. Ric pulled Alexis to his side, and wrap an arm around her waist. No one had spoken in quite awhile. Everyone was lost in their own thoughts. Sonny was losing it, and Ric knew he couldn't stop it. Sonny had gone over the edge before, but Jason, Ric, Courtney, Brenda, and Elizabeth had always pulled him back in the past. Now, no one was in the condition to do that. No one knew how to do it this time. Brenda was one step ahead of Sonny. Ric didn't know how the strongest family of Port Charles could fall apart so easy. No, wait he did. Elizabeth held the family together. She gave the family strength. Ric focused on his sister, and her husband. Jax was comforting her, keeping her sane. Like Alexis did for him. Courtney was staying strong, and taking charge. She wasn't going to give up. No one could give up. No one.

"Ric? Ric," Sonny's voice snapped everyone out of their personal thoughts. Ric looked up at his brother, waiting for him to continue talking. "Could I talk to for a second?" Ric nodded, and the brothers headed off to a secluded corner.

"What's up, Sonny?" Ric asked, stuffing his hands into his pockets. He looked back at Alexis. She was curled up on one of the couches. Brenda was on one of the ones opposite of Alexis, sleeping.

"I need your help, Ric. If we lose Elizabeth-- It won't just destroy me, and Brenda. It'll ruin my marriage. I can't lose my daughter, and my wife. Ric, what should I do?" Sonny leaned against the wall. Ric realized what Sonny was saying. He couldn't deal with the death of his daughter, and the loss of his wife. It would be to much.

"Pray, Sonny, Just Pray," Ric whispered, patting his older brother's shoulder. They looked up in time to see Elizabeth's doctor approaching.

"Dr. Moon," Sonny addressed to doctor quietly.

"Mr. Corinthos, I need to urge you to consider all your options. I fear that your daughter won't wake up, and you need to be prepared. I don't want you or your family to give up hope. I just want you to realize the severity of the situation," The doctor groaned as her pager went off again. "I'm sorry, but I'm needed downstairs again," Sonny dismissed her with a nod.

"Sonny, listen to me. Don't give up hope. We know Elizabeth better then some doctor does. We know how hard she fights. She'll wake up, I know she will. Pray for her," Ric squeezed Sonny's shoulder, and they went back to the group.

"God, I'll keep this short. I need you to let my niece, Elizabeth, live. You can't take her from us. We all need her. More then I ever realized before. I'm begging you-- I'm on my knees pleading with you to let Elizabeth Corinthos live her life. We've all made mistakes, but she deserves to live. She's suffered so much already. She can't die. Please, Save her," Ric whispered into the empty chapel as he cried. He lit his candles for Elizabeth, and turned around to see Sonny and Jax standing in the back of the chapel.

"I need to forget, Ric. For one night, I need to forget it all. The pain. The decisions. Everything. We're going out. To Jake's, to The Grill, or to Luke's. You guys can pick. I don't care where we go, but I'm getting drunk. Tonight, I'm going to forget. Got that?" Sonny's voice was icy. Ric nodded, he understood. Jax met Ric's eyes, they were both thinking about Courtney.

"Sonny, I think your going about this the wrong way," Ric began softly. Sonny shot him a glare, and shook his head. He quickly silenced his brother.

"I KNOW! I've thought about Courtney, Ric. I know, okay? I need to fucking forget for one damn night! If that was Kristina in that bed, wouldn't you be saying the same thing? What about you Jax? Would you if that was Hope?" Sonny's eyes were wild, as he ranted.

"A few drinks, Sonny. Then, you have to go home and sleep. Okay?" Ric gave in, and Jax nodded. Sonny agreed as well. The men left without another word.

"Brenda? Mind if I sit with you? The guys are gone, and Alexis had to go to Ned's. Something about Kristina. I was hoping you'd like some company. I can listen if you want to talk," Courtney let the door close with a soft click, and leaned against the wall. Brenda looked over her shoulder, and smiled at her sister in law.

"Mind if I vent?" Brenda asked softly. She had so many emotions running through her. She picked to use anger. It was easier. She had to target her anger. The one person who wasn't around.

"Brenda, go ahead. I realize that when you first met me, I wasn't that great of a person. I'm trying to be different. Go ahead and vent," Courtney moved closer to Brenda, and sat on the floor. Brenda nodded, and shook her head.

"This is Jason's fault, Courtney. Don't interrupt me. He promised to protect her. He said to my face, that he would protect Elizabeth. He didn't, Courtney! He didn't fight for her! He let her walk away! He let her go, and he let her get hurt! He hurt her so much, and he left her open to attacks! Then, he just leaves her. He knows that she's laying in a hospital bed-- He knew she was dying, and he went out of town. He's probably lounging on a beach, sipping a beer, and making out with some random girl. This is Jason's fault, Courtney. He did this," Brenda broke down again, and Courtney wrapped her arms around her. She could easily see that Brenda was blaming herself, not Jason. She held Brenda tightly as she sobbed. Jason stood un noticed in the shadows of the room. He didn't realize that Brenda didn't blame him, but was just venting. Trying to stop her emotions. Truth was, Jason blamed himself. To him, Brenda's words rang true.

"Brenda, maybe you should go home and sleep. You really need to rest," Courtney kept her voice soft, but Brenda shook her head 'no'.

"I can't leave her, Courtney. Look at her," Brenda's voice was a mere whisper.

"I know, honey, I know. I hate leaving her here in this bed, but we can't push ourselves beyond exhaustion," Courtney hugged Brenda again. They both turned as the door opened to reveal Alexis.

"The guys finally called. Apparently, they've been at Jake's all evening. Jax and Ric are taking Sonny home as we speak. According to Ric, Sonny passed out at the Bar. I think we should all head home awhile. Come on," Alexis helped Courtney, and Brenda to their feet. The three girls hugged, and each said goodnight to Elizabeth before leaving. Jason waited until he was sure that the coast was clear before stepping out of the shadows.

"Come on, Princess. Time to wake up,"

Okay, here's a nice long chapter to make up for how short chapter 5 was. I hope no one thinks that I am trying to ruin any part of S&B history. This is the first time I have ever put Sonny with anyone other then Carly. I know the magic between Brenda and Sonny. It's so hard to capture it, but I'm trying. I also hope you don't mind that it's mainly focused on Elizabeth. Also, I realize that it's not that cynical, but it's not exactly fluff. Work with me here! Anyway, you all know how special you are to me… Renee, Britt, Reily, Ash, Bernadette, Caraluna, Lisa, Lisa, and Omally. I love you all lots and lots!


	7. 7

The last chapter… Well, this is the second day I've been writing this. I'm hoping that I get a response on what my beta readers think about this story, and if I get to antsy, or I feel it's taking to long for my liking (meaning I REALLY want to post)… I'll post anyway. I know, it ruins the point of having beta readers, but come on…. I'm excited! Okay, to all my favorite people -- Renee (THANK YOU), Britt (Shot in An Alley and Such… I LOVE YOU), Ash (LYLAS! LOVE YOU LOTS), Reily (Thanks, Girl!) Lisa ( Author of Second Chances, and such), Lisa (Author of PC High, and WDL… From FF.Net), Omally ( I CAN'T WAIT FOR ARNYT…. From FF.Net). I love you all lots and lots. Thanks to my repliers! You rock! And a note for Lurkers - PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE reply. You already have an account apparently, and it's a painless process. Anyway, LOTS OF LOVE

"Princess, you need to wake up for me. For everyone, okay? I've sat with you all night every night. I've listened to the pain your family feels. I've heard your family's prayers to God. I love you, Liz. I haven't been able to tell you, but I think it's safe to do now. I'm scared, Elizabeth. I'm not the kind of person to be scared easily. Actually, it takes a lot to scare me. I can have a gun pointed at my temple, and I don't break a sweat. But seeing you laying in this bed, and dead to the world scares me. Your mother blames me, you know. She says that it's my fault this happened. I didn't protect you like I promised. I'm sorry," Jason pulled Elizabeth's hand closer to his heart, and took a deep breath.

"Brenda's right, though. I failed you. I let you walk away, and I let you open for attacks. She said I hurt your more then any of this. I don't know why I didn't see it before. Maybe, I didn't want to see it. I stayed away, as a way to prevent hurting you more. All my attempts did the opposite, didn't they? Look, Elizabeth you need to wake up," Jason kissed her hand, and closed his eyes. He listened to her shallow breaths, and the steady beep of her heart monitor.

"I promised you that I'd take you to Italy someday, didn't I? I still will. I swear on my life that I will take you to Italy. I'll show you the glass blowers, and the lights. You can paint tons of paintings. The lights are so beautiful. Not as beautiful as you, Princess. Not even close," Jason looked out the window. He'd come in and begged her to wake up for hours. He told her about Egypt, Spain, and France. The dawn was breaking, and he hadn't gotten a single response. He heard heels clicking on the hard tile in the hallways. It must be later then he thought if people were arriving. He kissed Elizabeth's lips gently, and ducked out the door. Barely making it into the shadows as Courtney arrived outside of Elizabeth's room.

"Dr. Moon, I presume. I'm Courtney Corinthos-Jacks, Elizabeth's Aunt. Both of her parents are at home resting. I'll be discussing anything you need to talk about with you. Now, what's your prognosis for my niece?" Courtney put on her best game face. She had to be strong and do this. She had told Brenda last night that she would come in and talk to the doctor. Brenda had been grateful. Courtney had left before anyone had woken up that morning, leaving a note on her pillow.

"Hello, Mrs. Jacks. I have bad news about Ms. Corinthos. Her chances of waking up are decreasing rapidly. Unless we get a counter drug into her system now, she may never wake up," Courtney nodded at the doctor. She knew what she was trying to say.

"But you can't find a counter drug without knowing what the original drug is, right?" Courtney bit her lip and looked at the ceiling. She nodded, and looked back at the doctor. Taking a deep breath she put her mask back on.

"That's correct. We're doing everything we can to make your niece comfortable," The doctor saw the shock in Courtney's eyes. She had heard about the Corinthos temper. Looked like she was about to meet it full force.

"Comfortable? Comfortable?! No, No, No. Your supposed to help her, not make her comfortable. When a doctor says their 'making them as comfortable as possible' about a patient, you mean their dying. Elizabeth isn't dying!" Courtney shook her head and headed into Elizabeth's room without another word. Jason banged his head back into the wall. Elizabeth was dying.

"Elizabeth Imogene Corinthos, you wake up! You wake up right now, do you hear me?! I mean it, young lady! This isn't funny! God, Elizabeth! WAKE UP!" Courtney wrapped her arms around herself as tears streamed down her cheeks. Her voice echoed through out the room, but Elizabeth never moved. Courtney fell to her knees, and sobbed. She sobbed on the floor, and that's how Jax found her.

"Honey, it's okay. Come here, it's alright. Sshh," Jax kneeled on the floor and pulled Courtney into his arms. She clutched him as sobs wracked her body.

"She won't wake up, Jax. They say she will never wake up. She's dying! She's giving up!" Courtney stood, and wiped her face. "I'm going to the chapel. I need have to do something. I'll be back," Courtney kissed her husband's cheek.

"Don't do this, God! She doesn't deserve this! She's an angel! Let her live! Let her wake up! TAKE ME! Kill me! I don't care! I'd rather die a thousand deaths then lose Elizabeth. I know she's made mistakes! She's not perfect, and she know it. We all do! She's paid for what she's done, and then some. We've all suffered! Why are you doing this? Why won't you help her! JUST TAKE ME!!" Courtney screamed into the empty chapel. Her tears were back, and her fingers itched to throw things. She wanted to curse God, and whoever did this. She wanted to drink herself into oblivion like Sonny had done. She longed to go back and be able to forget so easily. She didn't hear Jax walk in, hear him talking to her, or holding her tight.

Elizabeth squeezed her eyes shut. Her head was pounding. Her stomach ached. Her arms were sore. She opened her eyes slowly, and blinked against the light. Voices. She had heard voices. A lot of different voices. She had heard Jason's voice the most. Strong, and clear. She had heard people crying, lots and lots of crying. She squeezed her eyes shut again.

"Elizabeth, my dear. It's about time you woke up. I'm surprised that I slipped by your statue in the shadows. Mr. Morgan is quite protective isn't he?" That voice. It was the voice of the person who took her. She opened her eyes again. It was a woman, like she had known before.

"Your dead! How can it be you who took me?" Elizabeth's voice was hoarse, and her throat burned.

"Hush, Elizabeth. You've been asleep for awhile. Your body reacted bad to the shot I gave you. Whatever it was," The woman poured Elizabeth some water, and held the cup as she drank.

"Where's my family?" Elizabeth asked, looking around the hospital room.

"Your Aunt is in the chapel with her husband. Ric, Alexis, the kids, and your parents are sleeping. Their all beyond exhaustion. Oh, and Morgan is lurking in the shadows outside your room," The woman examined her manicured nails, and smiled. "I was only trying to warn Sonny of impending danger. Not danger from me, but danger I've found. I didn't mean to do this to you,"

"How long have I been asleep?" Elizabeth rubbed her temples. Her entire body ached from the simple moment, and she guessed it was awhile.

"Almost a week," Her kidnapper replied softly.

"Where am I?" Elizabeth demanded.

"At GH. Jason Morgan found you and brought you in. Your family and friends have all been in with you. Your family sits out in the waiting room from dawn to late night. Then, Jason sneaks in and ducks out in the morning. He lurks in the shadows all day. Un noticed by everyone," Elizabeth's abductor seemed nervous. "Elizabeth, I'm truly sorry,"

"It's fine, as long as I'm with my family. You only meant to protect my family. I don't get how your alive," Elizabeth whispered, trying to figure the mess out.

"I don't know what you mean," The woman stepped closer to the bed.

"Your dead. You died in a car bombing years ago," Elizabeth whispered softly.

"You must have me confused with someone else," The woman said shocked.

"No, I don't!" Elizabeth's voice raised a bit.

"I'm afraid you do," The woman sat on the foot of the bed, and Elizabeth looked into her eyes.

"Your Lily Rivera,"

The End


End file.
